Serín Berrant
Captain Serín Berrant was a Human female officer in the Galactic Alliance Defense Force' Classified Operations Division and both the love interest and enemy of the Mandalorian bounty hunter known as "Sunder". Known by her men as a compassionate and dedicated commander and quick tactical thinker, Berrant led COD-16 through countless special operations across the Galaxy. =Biography= Early life The youngest of female Senator Ambrin Berrant's three children, Serín Berrant was born on Agamar in 233 ABY. When Agamar was ruptured by civil war, a young Serín and her family were relocated to Corellia and placed under military protection. She did not excel in studies, and was briefly treated for depression as a result of the relocation. In 244 ABY, the Mandalorian bounty hunter Dara Vizsla successfully carried out a hit on Senator Berrant sanctioned by the Agamar separatists. Her mother's assassination engendered in Serín an intense hatred of Mandalorians, and ever after she made it her goal to eliminate the bounty hunter responsible. Soon after, she learned that the separatists had taken control of Agamar and were pressing to secede from the Alliance. Military career Arresting Torvis Halci When she turned sixteen in 249 ABY, she requested that her father send her to the Alliance Military Academy on Coruscant, where she entered rigorous training. Gaining the notice and approval of Jedi Overseer Teriel Mersance, Serín was drafted into the Classified Operations Division, the elite commando forces of the Alliance. Assigned to COD-16 in 254 ABY, she served under Captain Wilers Vance in a strike on Agamar's separatist head-of-state, Torvis Halci. Intending on killing Halci, who had hired Dara Vizsla to murder her mother eleven years prior, Serín rushed to Agamar with eager anticipation of vengeance. Although she successfully captured Halci, the commando was ordered not to kill him; he was to receive escort to Coruscant, where he would receive a fair and impartial trial for his crimes. Hunt for Dara Vizsla In 256 ABY, at age 23, Serín was promoted to Captain of COD-16- which she codenamed "Direcat". Under her new leadership, the squad traveled with Jedi Master Tirns Pontell aboard a Gax-class heavy shuttle to the mass-junkyard world Raxus Prime, in hot pursuit of an agent of the Hutts. It was there that she learned of the Hutt Clan's involvement in the civil war on Agamar and, by extension, their hiring of Dara Vizsla to assassinate Senator Ambrin Berrant. With Master Pontell returning to Coruscant to report their findings, leaving a standing order for the squad to remain on Raxus Prime for debriefing, Direcat had little choice but to wait and clear the remaining junk droids from the drop zone. In the act of clearing the area, Lieutenant Bez encountered a datapad of recent make. Ascertaining it to be the droid agent 0-CX's, the squad hacked it, discovering an encrypted galaxy map listing several planets used as secret bases by the Mandalorian Death Watch. Pinpointing Vizsla's location to Nar Shaddaa, Lieutenant Bez and Captain Berrant set off immediately, leaving the other seven members of Direcat to explain the situation to the Alliance. Arriving on Nar Shaddaa, the two began following their clues (and instincts) into the bowels of the Vertical City. Eventually, they found fresh traces of Vizsla that led to the Old Galactic Market sector, where they discovered and began monitoring Mandalorian Death Watch members loading mysterious crates aboard an XT-3700 heavy freighter. They had been led into a trap, however, as Dara's brother Zand and numerous Death Watch members appeared above them in a Mandalorian attack shuttle, and the Mandalorian dock forces closed in on all sides. Forced to surrender, Serín and Bez were taken aboard the XT-3700 freighter in sealed duranium crates and shuttled to Corsavos, secret headquarters of the Redeemer project. The two soldiers remained under the constant control of the Death Watch and kept underground for weeks, but were treated fairly under the circumstances. Zand Vizsla saw that they were given warmth, hot meals whenever possible, and personally checked on a weekly basis to be sure the cells were at satisfactory conditions. The lesser of two Vizslas After two months of confinement, Vizsla had Berrant brought to his office in the frozen stronghold. When she asked where she was, he admitted that he couldn't divulge that information. The Mandalorian asked her where she was from, and how she had come to be a member of the GAF, both questions she refused to answer. This did nothing that visibly angered or insulted Zand, and he let her return to her cell. A week later, the same routine occurred, although this time the bounty hunter refrained from asking her sensitive questions. When Serín prompted as to why she and her squadmate hadn't been subjected to torture or injury, Vizsla let on that he had found her charming from the moment she entered the facility, and it would have been unfortunate to harm a pretty face- to which Serín indignantly replied that she was a soldier and would not be given to such harassment, then promptly requested that she be returned to her cell. A few days later, Serín mentioned to Bez that Zand was showing suspicious interest in her. Bez responded by asking her to find some way to use this to their advantage in escaping. The next time Serín came to Zand's office, she answered his question: that she had lived on Corellia as a child, and that her mother's assassination had led her to become a soldier. Vizsla agreed that it was indeed a worthy cause, and that her story would have befitted a strong Mandalorian warrior. Seeing his dedication to his people and the simple sincerity of the compliment, she decided not to kill him- instead kicking him in the throat. Leaving the unconscious Death Watch commander behind in the office, the Alliance commando freed Bez and, disguised in Mandalorian armor, escaped the planet in the Nexu Star. Eliminating Gondaa the Hutt Returning to Coruscant and attempting to push feelings for Zand Vizsla out of mind, Captain Berrant was issued orders to arrest Gondaa the Hutt, chief financial backer of the Death Watch's rise to power, for liquidating the Reserve Guild vaults during the Reserve Crisis and harboring Death Watch operations on Nar Shaddaa. He was to be transported to Coruscant for trial. Along with the rest of Direcat and strike teams Rancor and Gundark, Serín infiltrated the Hutt's apartment on Nar Shaddaa and, smashing through his security forces, moved in on his personal chambers. Lieutenant Bez, who was sent in the lead, found Gondaa asleep and approached. She became suddenly aware that she and the Hutt were not alone in the room. Dara Vizsla, sitting in the corner, kicked the Hutt, waking him, and then criticized him for leaving such an easy trail for the Alliance. Gondaa responded groggily that she was no one to boss him around, and in her own turn Vizsla shot him in the head and torso before smashing out the window and using her jetpack to rocket away into the night. Bez fired several shots at the fleeing Mandalorian, missing her target. Giving up in frustration, Bez turned to the Hutt to check for vital signs. There were none. The rest of Direcat and part of Rancor arrived to find Bez standing over Gondaa's immense corpse. Despite her assertion that an unknown bounty hunter had killed their target, Bez would later receive a formal reprimand for ending the Hutt. Concord Dawn Serín, believing Bez's story, flew to Concord Dawn. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Galactic Alliance Army Category:Soldiers